Strength, Reserve, Control
by Cam2
Summary: At 21, Chloe and Clark were engaged, and year later she was standing at the altar with Lionel. Chlex.
1. Prologue

Title: Strength, Reserve, Control  
  
Part: Prologue/?  
  
Author: Cam  
  
Author's email: camerada2006@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lionel, Clark/Lois, Chloe/Lex  
  
Summary: Give me strength, reserve, control / Give me heart and give me soul.  
  
A/N: Ok, so this is just the prologue - very short. I have a basic plot worked out, but this story may be a while in coming. Let me know if you want to keep reading it, since it starts out kind of weird. Thanks to Kris, who inspired me to try a new 'ship - at least for a little while. Like I said, this will most definitely be Chlex. Oh, and the title comes from the Coldplay song "Politik." Download it! (Or better yet, buy the album "A Rush of Blood to the Head")  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"I hate you!" Tears were sliding down her face, and Clark could only stare at the floor.  
  
I hate you.  
  
He thought the words would hurt more, but surprisingly enough, they didn't.  
  
"Chloe . . ." Clark made a half-hearted attempt to console her. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she jerked back from his reach.  
  
"I can't take any more lying, Clark," she said rubbing one silk-sleeved arm across her face. Her mascara smeared.  
  
I hate you.  
  
"If I could tell you the truth, Chloe, I would." He didn't know why he didn't tell her about his powers. About his special relationship with Superman. Wait, yes he did know. He just didn't feel like it. If he loved her the way he used to, Clark would have sat her down, talked to her, explained . . . but lately, he'd been feeling more apathy toward Chloe than anything else.  
  
She turned away, then just as quickly turned back. "Is it Lois? Are you in love with her?"  
  
Clark considered saying no, but then decided to take the easy way out. "Yes, I love Lois, Chloe, and I'm very sorry to have hurt you."  
  
"I see."  
  
Clark could see the pain in her eyes, and for one second, one tiny moment, he felt sorry for her.  
  
Then she slapped him. "Don't feel bad for me, you bastard!" Chloe screamed. "Do you know who I am? Do you have the slightest clue? I'm Chloe Luthor!"  
  
And she was. In name, in appearance . . . in every way that counted, Chloe was a Luthor.  
  
"Go back to your husband, Chloe," Clark said tiredly.  
  
Chloe glanced at the floor, where her scarf had fallen. She stooped to pick it up, and Clark was startled by her grace. She must have learned that from the Luthors as well. Chloe looked at the scarf before wrapping it around her neck.  
  
"Clark, can't you just-" her phone rang, and she frowned at the display before flipping it open. "Hi, I - yes, I'm on my way now, sweetheart. I just got delayed in traffic. Yes. All right, dear. I'll be home soon."  
  
She left Clark's townhouse after glancing at him one last time. As soon as the door shut, Clark slid to the floor and closed his eyes. Dealing with Lionel Luthor's wife was far more exhausting than saving people from mudslides in South East Asia. 


	2. One

Title: Strength, Reserve, Control  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: Cam  
  
Author's Email: camerada2006@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lionel, Clark/Lois, Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making anything off of these great characters. Honestly!  
  
A/N: I hope you guys still want to read this . . . here's part one, it follows the prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe tossed her keys into a silver tray on an end table in the hallway. Lionel didn't like her to drive, but that was one thing she insisted upon.  
  
Walking toward his study, she shed her outerwear piece by piece. Scarf discarded by the entryway, coat in a small heap halfway down the hall, shoes kicked off just outside the room. By the time she entered, she was hopping on one leg in order to peel her stockings off.  
  
From his desk, Lionel looked up at her. "Chloe, must you get undressed the minute you arrive home? You could leave your shoes on, at least."  
  
She ignored the comment and poured herself some sherry. "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine," he said. "Please tell me you didn't drop your coat on the hall floor again."  
  
"The staff is paid to clean up. They'll hang up the coat like they always do," Chloe said, looking down at the liquid. "Besides," she walked over to him, pushed his chair back, and took a seat on his lap. "Don't you ever just want to shed the day completely? Get naked and -"  
  
"Mmm," he brushed his fingers over her bottom lip. "Perhaps another time."  
  
"Spoilsport," she grinned, knowing that she was just as good as Lionel when it came to the game they were playing.  
  
"If you say so, dear." His desk phone rang. "Who could that be?"  
  
"You really need to get Caller ID," Chloe said, getting up.  
  
"Hello?" Lionel frowned. "Lex, I was positive we were quite clear on the terms. No, there is no way I'm going to change my mind. Chloe's fine. Here, speak to her."  
  
Chloe was a bit surprised. She and Lex had never been the closest of friends, and after Clark - well, things went from to ok to not-so-ok. And after Lionel, it went from not-so-ok to horrendous. But lately, Lex had been making an effort to be polite. Somewhat.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm coming over for dinner tonight, Chloe," Lex said abruptly. "I'm going to make the old man change his mind."  
  
"I see." Chloe smiled a little at Lionel's sharply curious face.  
  
"I'll be bringing April Torrance with me. She doesn't eat red meat."  
  
"I'll be sure to pass that on," Chloe said, sitting on the edge of the desk. She ran her hand over a piece of paper with an unknown name written on it.  
  
"Thank you," Lex said. Chloe noticed hesitation in his voice. "Chloe . . ."  
  
"Yes, Lex?"  
  
"How's the 'Sentinel' doing?"  
  
She was positive that wasn't what Lex really wanted to know, but she graciously answered. "Wonderfully. You know Ash Thomas just won a Pulitzer for a feature we ran."  
  
"I heard. Pass on my congratulations."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Chloe was familiar with Awkward Silence. She didn't like it, but she knew how to deal with it. After a moment, she cleared her throat and said, "Is there anything else?"  
  
Lex seemed to have gotten his confidence back, because he immediately answered, "It can wait."  
  
"Ok, then. See you this evening." At this, Chloe glanced down at Lionel, who seemed to be turning a whiter shade of pale.  
  
She hung up the phone and stood. "Lex and April are coming to dinner this evening."  
  
"We're going out," Lionel said curtly.  
  
"No, we're staying in," Chloe said, her voice leaving no room for argument. "What are you in the mood for, chicken or fish?"  
  
"Veal."  
  
"Snapper it is," Chloe grinned at her husband's last ditch attempt. She bent to kiss his cheek. "It won't be so bad, Lionel."  
  
"You realize Lex despises you," Lionel commented.  
  
Chloe bit her lip, then cursed the display of weakness. "Well, maybe I can change his mind."  
  
"I don't think he'll take kindly to being seduced by his father's wife," Lionel replied leisurely.  
  
Before marrying Lionel, Chloe would have been horrified at such a statement. Now she just laughed. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind . . . but whatever works."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Chloe turned on her heel and walked to the door.  
  
"I meant to ask you, Chloe," Lionel said clearly, "why were you so late today?"  
  
"Traffic, I told you," she said calmly. Another thing that grew on her after marrying Lionel: lying.  
  
"The radio didn't mention any accidents," he persisted.  
  
"Well . . ." damn, and she was stuck.  
  
"You went to see that reporter, didn't you? Lex's little friend, Clark."  
  
"Clark is my friend too," she said defensively.  
  
"Luthors don't have friends," Lionel said.  
  
"Lex is a Luthor," Chloe said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not anymore," he replied. "Speaking of which, we really need to discuss having a son."  
  
"Non sequitur much?" Chloe muttered.  
  
"I know I mentioned this to you before, Chloe. Last night, in fact," Lionel said.  
  
"I thought you were joking," she said loudly. The sound echoed throughout the room, and down the hall.  
  
"Well, I wasn't. There needs to be a Luthor heir."  
  
"Lex-"  
  
"-is no longer a Luthor, Chloe," Lionel said impatiently. "He will not be the heir to my fortune, to my business. And anyway, at the rate he's going, he won't even produce an heir. Have you seen the Torrance girl's hips? Not conducive to childbirth at all."  
  
"Oh, and mine are?" She shook her head of longish blond curls.  
  
"Definitely," Lionel said, looking her up and down.  
  
Which brought her back to her original objection to this subject. "Lionel, sleeping with you is expressly written in the marriage contract as NOT part of it."  
  
"That's a formality," Lionel waved his hand. "Artificial insemination is acceptable to you, I hope."  
  
"No!" Chloe opened her mouth to say more, but Lionel interrupted her.  
  
"Chloe, before you continue, allow me to make one final statement."  
  
She waited.  
  
"You have everything you ever wanted: an award-winning newspaper, money, power, and even that godforsaken budgerigar," he paused, and Chloe felt sick at the calculating look on his face. "I can take that all away if you choose not to cooperate."  
  
"Lionel-" she couldn't continue. Chloe knew she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Lionel had funded her newspaper, had powered every daydream she'd ever had, and in return she had provided him with companionship and good PR. And now he wanted a child. She could hardly refuse him.  
  
"You're coming around," he smiled expansively. "Good. I've made an appointment at an OB/GYN."  
  
"When?" She said softly.  
  
"Three weeks," he said. "By then the Trappe merger should be complete. At which point, I'll be free to spend as much time as possible on this project."  
  
Project. To him, a child was a project. Chloe's stomach twisted itself into one huge knot. "I see."  
  
"Also, the Season will be over," Lionel said. "Which means you too will be free."  
  
The Season. A month during which all of Metropolis' high society threw a succession of galas, parties, plays, and balls. As editor-in-chief of the relatively young Metropolitan Sentinel, Chloe was expected to handle all coverage of the events. As Lionel's wife, she was expected to host the LuthorCorp Ball - the biggest one of them all.  
  
Chloe looked at the floor.  
  
Lionel sighed and stood, then approached her. "Chloe," he said gently. "This is important to me. To us."  
  
"What us?" She spat. "There is no 'us,' Lionel. This is a loveless marriage where each of us stands to gain something."  
  
"I'd thought perhaps you liked me a little," he took her hand. "I've grown quite fond of you over the last three years, you know."  
  
"Lionel," she sighed, looking at her hand in his. "We're friends, ok? That's it."  
  
"I've been turning something over in my mind for a while now, Chloe," he began.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Since your, ahem, needs, aren't being satisfied in this partnership, I wouldn't object to you going elsewhere."  
  
She looked her surprise at him.  
  
"As long as you are discreet about it, that is." Lionel smiled. "Perhaps Clark . . ."  
  
"Clark doesn't want me," Chloe sighed.  
  
"He's a fool," Lionel said firmly, patting her shoulder. "Someone else? How about that Kiplinger fellow, didn't he just graduate from Harvard Law? He's quite handsome-"  
  
Chloe actually held her hand up at the suggestion. "Please, Lionel. If I'm going to commit adultery, I'll find a partner myself, ok?"  
  
"Of course, dear," Lionel still looked thoughtful.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for dinner," she said, gently extracting herself from his grip. "You'd better do the same."  
  
Lionel muttered something about how Lex was no reason to get dressed up. Chloe smiled, and headed up to her room. 


	3. Two

Title: Strength, Reserve, Control  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Cam  
  
Author's Email: camerada2006@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lionel, Clark/Lois, Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making anything off of these great characters. Honestly!  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews . . . here's part two!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
TWO  
  
In the sanctuary of her bedroom, Chloe was able to calm herself down. She didn't want to have a child. Well, not with Lionel. How did she manage this one? It dawned on Chloe that she was Married To Lionel.  
  
"And it only took me three years," she laughed humorlessly. "He's never going to give me a divorce." He was old, but not so old that he would die anytime soon. Then she kicked herself at the callous thought. Despite being a Luthor for three years, some part of Chloe - the old Chloe - struggled to come forth.  
  
She stood before the mirror, looking at the woman that Lionel had created. He told her to grow her hair out, so she did it. Honey-blonde curls framed her face now. He told her to wear more mature makeup, so she did it. Burgundy lipstick was her trademark, and she never went anywhere without eyeliner and mascara. He told her that she needed to start dressing like an adult, so she did. She wore a black wool suit that kept her warm in the cold Metropolis winter, with a splash of color by way of a crisp gold shirt.  
  
Of course, she liked to rebel when it came to underwear. Lace, silk, and lots of gauzy stuff flooded her drawers. Not, she thought bitterly, that anyone would ever see it.  
  
Unless she took Lionel's suggestion . . .  
  
Chloe shook her head at her reflection. Her reflection did the same. "What have you become, Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
She wasn't even Chloe Sullivan anymore. Especially not after that spectacle she made of herself before Clark.  
  
Clark. God, what happened to them? Chloe chose not to think about him, and began to get undressed.  
  
In the shower, she lathered quickly and rinsed. She stepped out, dried off, spritzed herself quickly with some expensive perfume that Lionel had purchased, and walked into her closet. It was a room larger than her dad's bedroom in Smallville, and Chloe still had trouble believing she had so much stuff. She went to the not-yet-worn section, and decided on pair of black slacks, a soft blue sweater and some black flats.  
  
Hair blow-dried and pony-tailed, Chloe was ready to make her way downstairs. She paused at the banister to look down as Lex and his date arrived. Her heart nearly broke at the cold greeting Lionel gave. Even after three years, she didn't understand why he was so indifferent, if not downright malicious, toward his only child.  
  
Lex glanced up to where she was standing. "Chloe."  
  
"Good evening, Lex." She hurried down the stairs. "April," she kissed the young woman's cheek. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you Chloe," April smiled at her, then back at Lex. The girl was nice, Chloe couldn't deny, and Lex seemed to enjoy her company, but something was nagging at her.  
  
"Denim, Lex?" Lionel raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Clark's birthday present to me," he said, by way of explanation. "I decided to wear them all day. And you know, by the standards of most Americans, it's acceptable to wear jeans to nearly any function."  
  
"Of course," Chloe said. "I would have worn mine, but Lionel had them all thrown out." She smiled, sweetly poisonous at her husband, and made a mental note to take a little shopping trip for jeans - and a combination safe.  
  
"Oh, that's terrible!" April smiled playfully. She took Lionel's arm, and they started walking toward the dining room. "Lionel, how could you?"  
  
"She's quite brave, Lex," Chloe said, looking at him.  
  
"Not as brave as you are," Lex said.  
  
Chloe didn't think this was a compliment. "Lex, I know you don't like this arrangement, but you've had three years to deal. I think it's about time you moved on. Besides, don't you want my help in convincing Lionel to sign over the Luthor Tower to you?"  
  
Lex looked away, muttering, "The damn building has been closed for ten years; he doesn't use it for anything."  
  
Lex wanted the building to house the new marketing research branch of the rapidly growing LexCorp, and Lionel refused to let Luthor Tower go. Lex was desperate to have it, partly because it was in the historic (and therefore tourist-ridden) district of town. Unfortunately, the new mayor refused to take any "incentive" from businessmen who wanted permits passed. It would take at least five years to have a new building erected in Metropolis, and Chloe knew Lex didn't have that kind of time.  
  
"Lex, forget I offered," Chloe said angrily, turning to go to the dining room.  
  
Dinner was uneventful. That is, until Lex brought up the Luthor Tower. Lionel flatly refused to sell the building.  
  
"That structure has been in the Luthor family for more than 60 years, Lex," Lionel said. "I'm not about to give it away."  
  
"Dad, you're getting old. Who are you planning on giving it to? Chloe?" Lex said angrily.  
  
"My son."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and sighed softly. She had to think of some way out of this. She just had to.  
  
"I am-" Lex looked at Chloe sharply. "You're not pregnant, are you?"  
  
"Not yet," Lionel answered for her. "We're working on it."  
  
"I can't believe this," Lex said.  
  
"I think it's wonderful," April interjected.  
  
"Then you're a fool," Lex said. "I suggest you ask the butler to call a cab, because I'm not leaving here until I get the papers signed."  
  
"Shall I have the housekeeper set up a room, Lex?" Chloe said, smiling sweetly. If there was any pleasure she could take from this, it was seeing Lex a little flustered.  
  
"Bitch," Lex muttered, just loud enough for Chloe to hear.  
  
"Well," April said, a little belatedly. "I guess I'm off, then. Have a nice evening, everyone."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly, as Lex and his father squared off.  
  
"I, for one, am going to bed," Lionel said suddenly. "It's been a long and tiring day. I suggest the two of you do the same." He stood and left without another word.  
  
Tension remained in the room, palpable as the dinner they had eaten. Lex glared into his glass of wine before tossing it back. Chloe left the table, and went to the kitchen to give the staff directions for the next day.  
  
After a half hour of discussing menus and schedules, Chloe went looking for Lex. He was in the library living room, downing a glass of scotch.  
  
"Lex," she said. He turned to face her. "The Red Room is ready . . . you can sleep there."  
  
"You know what the worst thing is? Not that the bastard hates me, but that he finds me amusing!" Lex didn't slur - on the contrary, his diction was clearer than ever. But that was an indication of his intoxication. When Lex knew he was drunk, he worked hard at being coherent.  
  
"You're drunk, Lex," Chloe said, reaching for his tumbler. "Let me take that."  
  
"You're not my goddamn mother," Lex spoke quietly, but his voice was venomous. "Despite your efforts, you will never be Lillian Luthor."  
  
"Lex!" The loudness of her own voice startled Chloe. "I could never be her - I don't want to! Grow the hell up already. You have everything in the world at your fingertips, but you still act like an angry little child. Jesus, I may not be your mother, but I think it's safe to say she isn't too proud of you right now."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," he advanced on her. Lex looked wild, eyes dark blue and vivid in a pale white face  
  
Chloe resisted the urge to back away. "Don't I? You hate your father, but you feel guilt because your mother loved him."  
  
"Chloe . . ." Lex growled, and she decided it might be a good time to leave the room.  
  
"Goodnight, Lex." She turned to leave.  
  
Before she reached the door, he had her arm and was spinning her around. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"  
  
"Are you going to his bed, Chloe?" Lex stared into her eyes, inches away. "Are you?"  
  
"What is it to you?" Chloe knew defiance wouldn't help, but she could hardly see past white-hot anger.  
  
Lex lowered his mouth to hers. At first she was shocked by how gently his lips touched hers. His grasp loosened on her arm, and after a moment, she shoved him backward. He landed on the floor.  
  
"Alexander," Chloe drew herself up, and spoke with the imperious tone she'd heard Lionel use hundreds of times. "I don't know what is going on in your head right now, and frankly, I don't care. I'm going to bed, and I'm going to forget what happened. If you know what's good for you, you'll do the same."  
  
He looked deflated. Lex opened his mouth to say something, then shut it and stared down at the carpet.  
  
"Goodnight, Lex."  
  
He mumbled something.  
  
On her way up the stairs, Chloe touched her lips, running over where his had been. She could still taste the scotch. 


	4. Three

Title: Strength, Reserve, Control  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Author: Cam  
  
Author's Email: camerada2006@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lionel, Clark/Lois, Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making anything off of these great characters. Honestly!  
  
A/N: Please enjoy! Feedback greatly appreciated.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THREE  
  
Chloe dreamed about Clark.  
  
It was a familiar place - a restaurant Clark liked to take her when they were together. He was laughing at her from across the table. She grinned back at him, shaking her head.  
  
The lights were low, and tinkly piano music was playing. She knew the restaurant was more than he could afford, but she tried to make up for it by bringing he and Pete groceries.  
  
The candle on their table blew out. Chloe looked up, filled with an irrational fear. Pete was standing at their table, dressed in a waiter's uniform. She felt inexplicably and immensely relieved to see him. He relit the candle.  
  
"Chloe," Pete smiled at her and then at Clark. "Here, have this. It'll come in handy later."  
  
"What is it?" Chloe said curiously.  
  
From his ice bucket, Pete pulled out a dagger. It sparkled amber in the flickering light. "For when you stab Clark in the back," Pete leaned toward her, whispering confidentially.  
  
"What?" Chloe looked at Clark, who seemed happily oblivious, shaking salt into his glass of water.  
  
"You know," Pete grinned, "It's important."  
  
"Pete -" Chloe blinked and suddenly, she and Clark were sitting on the beach. This REALLY didn't make sense, since they were in the middle of Kansas. In fact, Chloe didn't think Clark had ever even seen a beach before.  
  
Clark was shaking salt (from the restaurant shaker) onto the sand, and Chloe found she was content to watch him.  
  
"Hi." Lex was standing above them. Chloe had to squint to look up at him.  
  
"Hi," Chloe said, with what she hoped was a seductive smile.  
  
He dropped to the sand beside her, and began to rub her back. Chloe leaned into his touch. "Mmm."  
  
"You like that?" Lex whispered into her ear, each breath on her ear sending delicious shivers up her spine.  
  
"Yeah . . ." she looked over at Clark. "But-"  
  
"Shh," Lex kissed her shoulder blade, and Chloe felt growing warmth spread through her.  
  
"Oh, Lex," Chloe sighed. He pushed her down onto the soft sand, and covered her body with his. She gave a brief thought to Clark, who was sitting mere feet away, then turned her full attention back on the hot blue eyes staring into hers.  
  
He kissed her, stroking her mouth with his tongue, languidly tasting her. "Is this what happened?" Lex murmured as his hands slid down her torso and over her hips.  
  
"Mmm," Chloe was enjoying his ministrations far too much to answer.  
  
"Was it, Chloe?" He was gripping her waist so hard it almost hurt.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Answer me." Any softness in his eyes disappeared. Instead of desire, there was a deep and permanent chill. "Is this what you did to hurt him?"  
  
"Lex, I don't know . . ." Chloe looked over at Clark, whose pleasant expression had been replaced by one of immeasurable hurt. A tear dropped from his eye, hitting the sand. "Oh, Clark." She sat up.  
  
Lex was smirking at her, mocking her. "You're such a whore."  
  
"It wasn't like that, Lex! Clark, you have to believe me. What happened was an accident! It was just a kiss - you forgave me for it. You said you did."  
  
"Of course I did, Chlo," Clark replied, almost pleasantly. "So that you'd least expect it when I came to murder you."  
  
Lex handed Clark the dagger.  
  
"You should have used it when you had the chance, Chloe." She wasn't sure who said it - their mouths were moving in tandem.  
  
The knife glinted in the sunlight.  
  
Chloe sat straight up in her bed. The room was flooded with light - she had left the curtains open the previous night.  
  
There was a painful ache in her throat that she couldn't swallow away. Willing herself not to cry, Chloe reached for the telephone. She dialed the number she had memorized but never used.  
  
"Hello?" His voice was groggy, thick with sleep.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, wondering whether he'd recognized her or not.  
  
"Who is this?" Chloe could picture him rubbing his eyes in confusion.  
  
"It's Chloe."  
  
Silence. There was a crackle over the line, and for a moment, she thought he may have hung up.  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"What do you want - scratch that, I'm sure Luthor takes care of all of your needs," Pete said roughly.  
  
Funny that he'd used the same word Lionel had earlier. "Pete, I had to talk to someone - someone I trust."  
  
"Chloe, we're not friends - we're not anything at all. Why don't you call Clark?" He said.  
  
"Because I just dreamed that Clark tried to kill me. After Lex tried to seduce me."  
  
"And I care because . . ."  
  
"Because I'm unhappy, Pete. You once said 'I never want to see you blue.'"  
  
"I was quoting the fucking Dave Matthews Band, Chloe. Besides, we were high at the time."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Pete." Chloe sighed heavily into the receiver. "I'm so confused."  
  
"About?" Pete seemed to be resigning himself to the phone call.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Start with the most confusing, please."  
  
"The baby that Lionel wants me to have."  
  
"Say no."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well, it sounds like you're stuck." Pete sounded quite unsympathetic.  
  
"Pete . . ."  
  
"Chloe! What the hell do you want me to say? I can't fix this - you have to get out of this hole yourself."  
  
Chloe bit back tears and shouted into the receiver, "I don't know what to do!" She couldn't hold back, and the floodgates burst.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to chalk up this un-Chloe like behavior to being shaken by that dream."  
  
Chloe held her sobs in, weeping softly.  
  
"Chloe," Pete sighed, "I - damn, I have to go. Just hang in there, ok, and I'll try to talk to you soon."  
  
"Ok," Chloe said softly, somehow knowing he wouldn't call back.  
  
"I'm serious, Chlo. Your situation is hard for me, too, so you're going to have to be patient with me."  
  
"All right Pete."  
  
"Take care, ok?" He hung up without waiting for her to say goodbye.  
  
Chloe sat for a while after returning the phone to its receiver. She had to get up - had to face Lionel and Lex and the whole world. But it was just so hard.  
  
A tapping at the door.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
It couldn't be -  
  
"It's Lex. Can I talk to you?"  
  
She stared at the door. The audacity of the man left her speechless.  
  
The knob turned, and Chloe realized Lex was going to come in anyway. She pulled the downy quilt over herself. No need for Lex to see her lacy and ultra-short and chemise.  
  
Damn. He was shirtless, just as he had been at the beach. Chloe cursed to herself and decided this was part of some big and horrendous practical joke. Without thinking, her eyes ran over his body, taking in his lean, wiry appearance. Her eyes reached Lex's face and she shook her head to clear it.  
  
"What is it, Lex?"  
  
He took a few careful steps forward, almost as if he expected her to throw a pillow or even a dagger at him. "Chloe, I'd like to apologize for my behavior last night-"  
  
She cut him off. "Lex, I said we'd forget it. I already have."  
  
"I need your assistance."  
  
"In order to get the Tower?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Lex, I don't know what I can do - Lionel is not an easy man to persuade," Chloe looked away, remembering how long it had taken her to convince him that her journalism obsession wasn't simply just a "phase."  
  
"May I?" He gestured at the bed.  
  
"Umm, sure," she smiled a tiny bit.  
  
"Thank you." Lex looked immensely relieved, and for some reason, Chloe couldn't help but laugh. It was directed at herself as much as him.  
  
Lex chuckled a little.  
  
"So, do you have a plan?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"What is it-"  
  
"Chloe?" At the door. Lionel was outside her door. Chloe bit her lip.  
  
"Answer him," Lex whispered.  
  
"I'm getting ready!" Chloe called, cringing at the lie.  
  
"Oh," there was a pause, and what sounded like a thump. "Well, come down as soon as you are."  
  
"Sure thing, Li."  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that."  
  
The knob turned.  
  
"Sorry!" Chloe looked at Lex, who stood and walked over to the closet.  
  
The knob turned more.  
  
"Lionel, I'm really not decent!"  
  
"I've seen plenty of nude women in my lifetime."  
  
The door opened.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
tbc 


	5. Four

Title: Strength, Reserve, Control  
  
Part: 4/?  
  
Author: Cam  
  
Author's Email: camerada2006@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lionel, Clark/Lois, Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making anything off of these great characters. Honestly!  
  
A/N: OMG! I had no idea it's been a month since I last updated this. I'm so sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger - but RL has kept me pretty busy, so it's been hard to update anything. I promise not to wait so long to post the next part!  
  
Also, Anything denoted by //THIS// is a quote which is not mine. They do, however, belong to Coldplay and Sheryl Crow, respectively. Feedback greatly appreciated.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
FOUR  
  
Lex slipped into the closet and closed the door behind him as Chloe jumped off the bed nervously.  
  
Lionel, smiling, swung open her bedroom door. "I thought you said you were nude."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Chloe said, determined to make the best of an absolutely terrible situation. She put her hands on her hips, and stood up straighter, pretending not to care that her legs were on display.  
  
"Not disappointed at all, dear," he said, then tilted his head. "I thought I heard someone in here."  
  
Her mouth dropped open slightly, but she recovered quickly. "Oh, that was just my tape recorder. You know - from the Kaplan interview I did last Friday."  
  
"Of course," Lionel said agreeably. He took a seat on the chair by her vanity, and Chloe prayed that Lex would remain quiet. "Chloe," Lionel inspected the brush that lay on the table, "what names were you considering?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For the baby - what names?"  
  
"Oh," Chloe tugged on a robe as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Well, I really don't know, Lionel. I mean, that's months and months away . . ."  
  
"It only takes a few months before we know the sex of the baby, and after that, we're going to need time to have all of the furniture made," he sighed. "Lillian handled everything when Lex was born."  
  
A distinct thump was heard in the closet. Lionel looked up. "What was that?"  
  
"Um, I don't know," Chloe said quickly. "Perhaps if we hired a consultant, someone who could help me with all of the details . . ." she trailed off as Lionel stood and walked to the closet.  
  
"Lionel!" Chloe fell back on the bed. "Ow! My ankle!" She cringed internally at her non-existent acting skills.  
  
Lionel looked at her suspiciously. "Is there someone in the closet?"  
  
"No," Chloe said unconvincingly, just as a second thump was heard.  
  
"Hmm," Lionel said.  
  
Chloe gave up pretending to rub her ankle.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said.  
  
"Who, might I ask?" Lionel sat at the vanity again.  
  
"Well . . ." suddenly she saw the proverbial lightbulb. "You know that whole, um, infidelity thing we were discussing yesterday?"  
  
"You found someone so soon?" He looked surprised, but pleased.  
  
"Yeah!" Chloe said, enthusiastically. "We sort of ran into each other last night and . . ."  
  
"You didn't go out last night," Lionel said. Chloe watched him warily, waiting for the moment when he'd get a lightbulb of his own.  
  
It took a moment, but surely enough-  
  
"Lex!!" Come out here!" Lionel walked to the closet swiftly and yanked open the door. Lex strode out calmly, smirk in place.  
  
"Why, hello, Dad," Lex said pleasantly, taking a seat next to Chloe on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Lionel looked at Chloe, then at Lex, then back to Chloe. "My son? You settled on my son?"  
  
"I'd hardly call it settling," Lex said, tossing an arm over Chloe's shoulder. She stared at him, stricken. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react. She considered shoving Lex off of the bed and making for the door -  
  
"I wasn't speaking to you Alexander," Lionel admonished. "Chloe, what have you to say?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, Lionel," Chloe glared at Lex, who seemed to be taking entirely too much pleasure from the situation. "Lex came in here to ask me for assistance in procuring the Tower."  
  
Lex's smirk changed to a frown. "Chloe-"  
  
"Lex, I'm sure we can work something out. Can't we, Lionel?" She looked up at her husband pleadingly.  
  
"I thought I made it perfectly clear yesterday - I do not intend on giving that building to Lex."  
  
"You're not being fair - I mean, I know that fair isn't exactly in your business vocabulary, but still!" Chloe racked her brain for a reason, any reason at all. "Please do this, if not for Lex, then for me? We're having a baby, aren't we? We can give him everything in the world. I'd feel so much better about it if I could be sure that there wouldn't be any resentment."  
  
Lionel sighed. "Fine, Alexander. 8 million."  
  
"Done," Lex smiled, standing to shake his father's hand. "I'll have my lawyers draw up the papers immediately."  
  
"Please do," Lionel said.  
  
"Thanks, Chloe," Lex said gratefully, bending to kiss her cheek. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"Sure," Chloe said softly, trying to ignore the heat Lex's warm breath sparked.  
  
He left the room silently, and Chloe stared down at her feet, which were sinking into the luxurious white carpeting.  
  
"Chloe?" Lionel dropped to one knee and lifted her chin up. "Don't let him be a weakness to you. Lex will use you for all you're worth, and never regret it."  
  
"I wonder where he picked up that trait," Chloe said grinning sharply to mask her anger.  
  
"I'm hurt," Lionel, smiled, showing he was anything but. He stood. "What are your plans for the day?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she said brightly. "Jump off a bridge, maybe." Chloe looked at Lionel, wondering if (hoping?) he'd see how helpless she felt.  
  
"That isn't something to joke about," Lionel said curtly. "Go shopping. Find an exposé of some kind. Or better yet, a paramour."  
  
"Maybe," Chloe said noncommittally. Lionel grunted.  
  
She crawled back under the covers and waited for him to leave.  
  
This isn't me, Chloe thought, sighing. I have never felt so - so absolutely wretched over anything. God, what are the Luthors doing to me?  
  
She felt like her spirit, her essence was slowly being poisoned, and there was little she could do to prevent it.  
  
//Come on now, oh my star is fading, And I see no chance of release . . . //  
  
She had to get up. Had to go. Had to see. To do something important. Or just SOMETHING.  
  
Chloe flung the covers from her and stood. She did her morning ritual: stretched a little longer than usual, went for a cold shower instead of scalding, and hunted up her last short skirt, knee-high brown boots and sweater. In the mirror she stared at her hair. Something had to be done about that. The length was hindering, and she'd never been a fan of long hair anyway. Maybe because of Lana . . .  
  
Chloe pulled on her clothes, grabbed a purse, and dashed down the stairs, calling, "Lionel, I'm going out! I'll talk to you later!" She didn't really care whether he'd heard her or not. To make a point (she wasn't sure to whom), Chloe turned off her cell phone.  
  
In the penthouse garage, she went with the Spyder - the first car Lionel gave her after they got married. She hadn't driven it in more than a year, as Lionel complained it wasn't professional. Well, today, Chloe Sullivan was going to be far from professional.  
  
She slid into the car, taking a moment to adjust to the strangeness of creaking leather.  
  
Then she was off, streaking through the city like lighting bolt, tasting the rainy air, laughing because she was only 25 after all, and there was plenty to laugh at; though she couldn't think of anything at the moment.  
  
She pressed play on the stereo, wondering what long-forgotten CD remained. It was a mix Clark had made her in college. Out of habit, she began singing along, words rolling effortlessly off her tongue.  
  
"'I miss the innocence I've known,'" Chloe sang loudly (and badly), "'Playing Kiss covers, beautiful and stoned . . .'"  
  
Bobbing her head to the music, Chloe stopped at an intersection. The street was empty and shiny-wet on the Saturday morning. It was a bit disconcerting. If she turned right, it would take her uptown to the shopping district. If she went left, it would lead her downtown where she could stop at the salon for a haircut, but would have to drive by the Planet, where Lois was sure to be working. And that meant Clark was there. If she went straight, the road would turn into the freeway. That self- same freeway would take her to Smallville, where her dad and Pete and Lana lived.  
  
The song changed.  
  
//I only come home when I'm so all alone . . . //  
  
The quick flash of a siren, and suddenly a police officer was pulling up beside her. "Is there a problem - Mrs. Luthor?"  
  
"It's Sullivan," she said, throwing him a blinding smile.  
  
"Of course," he stuttered, taken aback by the intensity. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Splendid," she said, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, the light is green." He gestured toward it.  
  
"It would be," she muttered; glancing down at her hands, then back up at him. "What's your name?"  
  
"James. Tony James."  
  
"Thanks for checking on me, Tony," Chloe said sweetly. "I really appreciate it. You know it's rare to find such a concerned officer in such a large city." He was very adorable. He reminded her of Whitney - a lump formed in her throat and she swallowed hard.  
  
"I can give you my card, if you'd like, Ms. Sullivan."  
  
"That would be so sweet of you, Tony." Chloe watched as he wrote another number on the back. "As long as you call me Chloe."  
  
"Certainly," he said, handing her the card. "That's my cell phone - you can reach me anytime."  
  
Chloe waited for him to add the words "And for anything." But he wasn't quite that forward, and she smiled over his innocence.  
  
"Thanks, Tony," she smiled. He grinned and drove off.  
  
Chloe made her choice and did the same.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
tbc 


	6. Five

Title: Strength, Reserve, Control  
  
Part: 5/?  
  
Author: Cam  
  
Author's Email: camerada2006@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lionel, Clark/Lois, Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making anything off of these great characters. Honestly!  
  
A/N: Is anyone still reading this? A "yes" in the feedback section would suffice!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
FIVE  
  
The Beatles must have been a gift from God. Chloe was playing a copy of "Rubber Soul" she found in the glove compartment, and having a wonderful time.  
  
Haircut had come first - she couldn't stop reaching up to touch the cut the hairdresser had given her. Now her hair was short, reminiscent of high school. Lionel did long hair better anyway.  
  
Chloe let the top down.  
  
She wasn't sure what she would find in Smallville. She wasn't sure what she wanted to find. There were several possibilities. She would spend a few days with her dad, who seemed to be happiest as a bachelor, she would visit the Kents, who seemed happiest all the time, and/or she would find a way to make things up to Pete - and Lana.  
  
Chloe really felt bad over Lana. When Pete, Chloe and Clark went to Met U, Lana stayed behind, claiming she was not meant for college. Of course, Clark went back every other weekend to visit personal fairy princess, and on alternate weekends, hung out with Chloe and Pete.  
  
But soon, Clark began to spend more weekends with his friends than with his girlfriend - and Lana, hurt, told him not to bother coming home. Clark took the manly route; he got drunk and slept with Chloe.  
  
Clark, the upstanding fellow, immediately called Lana, told her everything then broke up with her. Clark, that perfect being, asked Chloe to be his girlfriend.  
  
She answered in the affirmative.  
  
Driving down the highway, Chloe felt the emotions play over her, just as the wind ruffled and smoothed her hair.  
  
Two years later, at 21, they were engaged, and another year after that, she was standing at the altar with Lionel.  
  
Chloe wondered at the absurdity of her life. She truly couldn't understand how it happened. There was a whirlwind of social events she had attended with Clark, as Lex's guests, and there was Lionel, looking at her from across the room.  
  
When Clark disappeared for some unknown, yet urgent reason (she was sure he'd come up with a lame excuse later), Lionel strode over to her, asking for a dance.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"You look absolutely charming, Ms. Sullivan," he said frankly.  
  
"You're too kind, Mr. Luthor," Chloe replied, wondering what ulterior motive was about to rear its ugly head.  
  
"Not at all," Lionel said, letting his hand settle on her waist. "Please, call me Lionel."  
  
"Chloe," she said, smiling. He returned it, and Chloe was a little thrown off by the openness. She had only ever seen Lionel guarded and closed. Granted, she hadn't seen him all that often.  
  
They danced smoothly, and Chloe was immensely grateful she'd accepted those dancing lessons from Lex for her and Clark's engagement present.  
  
"I hear you're marrying the Kent boy?"  
  
"Yes," Chloe glanced around for her absent fiancé, "he's somewhere around here ."  
  
"He left a few minutes ago," Lionel said, "but I'm sure he'll be back soon - although I must admit, I'm disappointed in a man who can leave his fiancée at a party without a word."  
  
"I'm sure Clark has a good reason," Chloe said uncomfortably. "He thinks he's a superhero, you know."  
  
"Well, I suppose he can be judged by the company he keeps," Lionel picked up the pace as the song changed to a mambo. "Tell me, Chloe, are you acquainted with Superman?"  
  
"Not as well as Clark - they're good friends. I've really only seen him in passing. Superman tends not to stick around when he sees me," Chloe grinned wryly as Lionel swung her around. "I don't think he likes me very much."  
  
"How curious," he said.  
"You're telling me," she laughed. "I would love to get my hands on Superman - for an interview, of course."  
  
Lionel smiled. "Perhaps Clark has been warning Superman away from you. I've heard you have an inquisitive nature. Superman may have some secrets."  
  
"Clark would never do that," Chloe said, but secretly, she wondered if Lionel was right. Clark was always wary of her when she got into reporter- mode. Maybe he had told Superman about it.  
  
"I would never do what?" Clark asked the dancing pair. Chloe pulled back from Lionel's grasp. "Lionel thinks you've been warning Superman to stay away from me, Clark."  
  
"Why would you say that, Mr. Luthor?" Clark didn't deny it, Chloe noted.  
  
"Consider it an old man's ruminations," Lionel said. "I just thought it interesting Superman is your friend, yet he seems to avoid Chloe."  
  
"He's a busy man," Clark spluttered.  
  
"So it has nothing to do with the fact that I want to interview him?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Absolutely not," Clark said, reddening.  
  
"Your face says otherwise, Clark. I'm going now." Chloe walked out, ignoring Lex's stare from across the room.  
  
"Chloe!" He caught up with her outside. "Chloe, don't be mad ."  
  
"I'm not mad, Clark," she said, even though she was. "I just need to go home and relax. Call me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, Chlo."  
  
"Love you, too," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A week later, the engagement was off.  
  
Chloe couldn't take the lying, he was slipping away and she didn't want to hold him back. It was as much for his sake as for hers; and for a while she actually believed that.  
  
And a week after that, Lionel offered her an interview as an application to the Daily Planet.  
  
In the car, Chloe sighed. She wondered what her life would be like now if she hadn't taken Lionel up on his offer. If she worked for the Daily Planet, she'd probably be living in a dingy apartment, constantly on the go, chasing after famous names and figures before coming home to an empty refrigerator, and if she was lucky, a bag of popcorn.  
  
Instead, she had money, power, prestige, and really great clothes. People sought after a Sullivan interview - which, if one was an actor, could make a career, or if one was a politician, would bring reelection.  
  
Chloe was wanted. And it was a new sensation. It was quite far from her roots as a high school journalist, when she had to make an effort to get information - now, people laid it at her feet.  
  
It was success.  
  
But the cost was almost too much to bear. She was estranged from her friends, missed her father, and spent the majority of her time with a man many considered to be the devil's own.  
  
It had been a long time since Chloe had been excited about a story - the chase, the excitement, the frenetic typing on the keyboard, the reporting.  
  
But then again, her Daily Planet fantasy never would have come true - Lex made sure of that. She wasn't sure how Lex did it, but after Chloe broke her engagement, the Planet only hired Clark, claiming they had one spot and he was better qualified.  
  
That was a bitter day. It burned to think about it. Clark achieved HER dream. Clark, who would never have considered journalism if she hadn't forced him to write an article for the Torch; Clark, who stole what she wanted and made it his.  
  
Or maybe she should just blame Lex. Of course, he was acting out of loyalty to his best friend, and Chloe had trouble arguing with loyalty. Perhaps because she had seen so little of it in her life - Lex's devotion to Clark and vice versa were admirable.  
  
He destroyed her dream, but in a way, he made it possible for her to be where she was now. She was happier with her own paper than she would have been at the Planet.  
  
Besides, it was hard to hate someone who looked out for their friends.  
  
Route 8 approached, and she was nearly there. She should probably go to her dad's house first - spend some time with the man she loved dearly, but had never been too close to. They were getting better at the father- daughter thing now, and she no longer felt like being elsewhere when she was around him. It was a good thing.  
  
Chloe stopped at the Talon to get some coffee - and to see Lana. Hopefully she'd be able to straighten things out with her.  
  
She walked into the old place - it looked the same as ever, a bit shabbier, but in that chic way. Kids were crowding into booths, laughing, having the time of their lives, and not even knowing it. Chloe could remember the days she spent at the Talon, drinking endless cups of coffee to hurry along maturity while giggling about silly things, writing up interview questions, or discussing the many heartbreaks of a teenager's day.  
  
Lana was behind the counter laughing silently over some joke. With Lex.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
tbc 


	7. Six

Title: Strength, Reserve, Control  
  
Part: 6/?  
  
Author: Cam  
  
Author's Email: camerada2006@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lionel, Clark/Lois, Chloe/Lex  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making anything off of these great characters. Honestly!  
  
A/N: Wow, this is longer than I intended . Enjoy! And as always, feedback greatly appreciated.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lana was bent forward, her dark hair swinging slowly, hiding her face from view. Lex was leaning in to her - his grin huge, blue eyes sparkling mischief and mirth. At the tinkle of the door chime, she looked up. Lex followed her gaze, his smile fading at Chloe's arrival.  
  
"Chloe!" She walked briskly over, and Chloe exhaled. "How ARE you? It's been so long since we've - since you've . you know ." Lana trailed off, her words sliding into a brilliant smile before hugging her.  
  
"Too long," Chloe replied, trying to prevent Lana's enthusiastic embrace from bowling her over. "I feel like I've been gone forever." She looked at Lex, who was making his way over slowly.  
  
"Chloe," he said coolly, after Lana released her. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. Chloe looked up in surprise, causing Lex to hit the corner of her mouth - where he lingered for a bit longer than necessary, she thought.  
  
"Lex," Chloe said. "Weren't you just in Metropolis?"  
  
"Yeah - I needed a bit of sanity." he smirked.  
  
". so of course, the first person he came to see was me," Lana finished.  
  
Chloe couldn't help smiling at Lana. She had changed so much - no longer a fragile fairy princess, Lana was a woman with a life and a family.  
  
"How's Pete?" Chloe asked. She'd decided before coming in that she would never tell Lana about that call.  
  
"Still traveling with Senator Gray," Lana sighed. "He was supposed to be home last week, but they extended the campaign tour."  
  
"It's been ages since I've seen Pete," Lex said.  
  
"I feel the same way, although it's only been a month," Lana smiled sadly. "Can you keep a secret Chloe? I already told Lex."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Chloe knew what it had to be. Lana was -  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She whispered excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Pete when he gets home."  
  
"He's going to be thrilled, Lana," Chloe said, hiding her lack of enthusiasm. She knew what would happen if Lionel found out; he would start pushing the child issue.  
  
"Chloe's thinking of having a child," Lex remarked.  
  
"Really?!" Lana squealed. Ok, so there was a little bit of cheerleader in her still, Chloe admitted. "That would be so great! When?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure." Chloe glared at Lex, who was leaning innocently against the counter.  
  
"Didn't Lionel say he wanted to start after the Season was over?" Lex asked. "They're going for artificial insemination - it's the surest way."  
  
"We're not positive yet, Lana," Chloe said, ignoring Lex.  
  
"Well, it would be wonderful if you were to get pregnant, Chloe. Do you think you'd come back to Smallville?" Lana asked hopefully.  
  
Before Chloe could come up with a suitable, yet evasive answer, Lex spoke again.  
  
"Haven't you heard, Lana? Chloe's gave up Smallville when she married the devil."  
  
Confused, Lana looked from Lex to Chloe. She gave a small laugh, looking around. "Wow, it's getting busy in here - I guess I'd better go do my job, huh?" Without waiting for an answer, Lana hurried over to some customers.  
  
Chloe was angry. She faced Lex. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I helped you, Lex. I got your father to sell his building to you! The least you could do is to help me fix things in Smallville."  
  
"I raise my glass to you, Mrs. Luthor. You actually surpass my father in the selfish motives race."  
  
"You know what, Lex? I think I've had enough," Chloe said. "I've got to go see my dad."  
  
She walked to the door, but didn't get more than a few steps before she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Chloe," Lex looked suddenly remorseful. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? You were only speaking your mind," Chloe said curtly, turning back to the door.  
  
"No," Lex said. "I'm sorry because what I said wasn't just rude, it was unkind."  
  
Chloe sighed. "It's fine."  
  
"No, it isn't," he lowered his voice. "I've never adjusted well to change, even though you've been married to my father for three years."  
  
"I don't love him," she whispered, so softly he couldn't hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Chloe said. "Anyway, I really do have to go see my dad."  
  
"What are you doing tonight? For dinner, I mean."  
  
"Nothing, I think."  
  
"Come to the manor. Let me make up the last few days to you."  
  
"Lex, you don't have to -" he raised a hand, and Chloe resigned herself. "What time?"  
  
"Seven?"  
  
"Ok," Chloe glanced at her watch, "seven it is."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
And now it was seven. Chloe was sitting outside the manor in her car, staring at the forbidding wood and iron wrought doors. She wasn't sure why she felt so unsettled. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd spent an entire hour deciding what to wear - which was fairly amazing, considering the only clothes she had to choose from were the ones in her closet in her old room. She'd settled on a pair of black trousers she could, amazingly, still fit into, and a strapless shimmery red shirt she'd never had the guts to wear.  
  
She willed herself to get out of the car and walk to the front door. Before she could knock, Lex was in the doorway, smiling. Smiling nervously, Chloe thought, as he drew her into the house.  
  
"I'm glad you came," Lex said, leading her to the dining room. "Are you famished? Dinner's ready."  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't?" Chloe asked, as they entered the room.  
  
"No, it's not that," he said, looking at her. "I'm just glad you're here - it makes it easier for me to make amends."  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Chloe avoided his eyes and looked at the beautiful flower arrangement of orchids and lilies on the table. "I mean, we were never particularly close, Lex."  
  
"I guess I feel like I owe you something," Lex said, quickly pressing a finger to her lips before she could protest. "I completely took Clark's side when that whole thing went down. That wasn't at all fair to you. It had to be hard being his girlfriend - he's always running off on one secret mission or another."  
  
"You noticed that too?" Chloe grinned, taking her seat.  
  
"Absolutely," Lex leaned forward. "I think that's why he and Lois get along so well - they're two of a very elusive kind."  
  
Dinner was companionable. Chloe ate each course with the growing feeling that Lex was watching her - appraising her. By the time they got to dessert, it was all she could do not to ask him what he was thinking. They made small talk, but more often then not, the only sound was that of utensils meeting the plates.  
  
"Finished?" Lex asked, about five minutes after Chloe had drifted into a daydream.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, I'm done. Dinner was delicious," she said, looking at his eyes, which were suddenly bluer than anything she'd ever seen.  
  
"I'll tell the chef - she'll be quite happy to hear it; she's an avid reader of your column."  
  
"Really? Perhaps I should tell her myself."  
  
"Don't bother. I'll pass it along." Lex stood, prompting Chloe to do the same. "Come to the library. I just got a new collection of books by journalists. There's a few in there that might interest you."  
  
Chloe reluctantly followed him down the hall. She was in no mood for reading.  
  
"Or perhaps you'd rather get drunk?" He smiled rakishly. "There's still plenty of liquor from when I lived here."  
  
Chloe knew it was a terrible idea, yet she answered: "Let's get drunk."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later - or at least Chloe guessed it was two hours later - and she was about as drunk as she had ever been in her life. Lex made her have water after every two drinks, claiming that as fun as this was, a hangover would certainly put it all in perspective.  
  
"So, my dad was like, 'Honey, are you sure you don't want to come home?' and I was like, 'Dad, I AM home. Met - metrop - Metropolis is home!'"  
  
"So you say," Lex said slowly, looking down into his glass. "So you say."  
  
"And I'm married, Lex. You know, I'm married to you father - Lionel."  
  
"You sure are."  
  
"I guess that makes me your step-mother . how is that? Having a young step- mother, I mean," Chloe puzzled. "Is it weird?"  
  
"No weirder than anything else in my life, I guess," Lex murmured.  
  
"Plus, I'm hot," Chloe continued. "That's what the pool boy said once. He said, 'you're really hot, Mrs. Luthor.'"  
  
"He's right," Lex was looking at her now, and that definitely made Chloe feel warm.  
  
"But you know what I told him, Alexander? I told him I was married. Married to Lionel!" She finished, a little less triumphantly than she'd hoped to - Lex's gaze was throwing her off.  
  
"But who do you love?" Lex asked, up-ending his glass.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, suddenly sobered by the question.  
  
"You said you don't love him. Earlier today. At the Talon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, who do you love?"  
  
"My dad, my friends -"  
  
"You know what I mean. Clark?"  
  
"Not Clark," Chloe said. "At least, not anymore. I can't love Clark like that anymore. There's too much in the way."  
  
"You're not in love at all?"  
  
"Yes - no. Um, what about you? Don't you love April? Or is that just a thing?"  
  
"A thing? Define."  
  
"A thing: something that isn't serious, but keeps you occupied."  
  
"She's too normal for me to love."  
  
"What's wrong with normal?" Chloe reclined on the couch, pulling her feet up onto the leather.  
  
"Says the woman who married Lionel Luthor," Lex smirked, and Chloe fought a sudden urge to kiss the curled lips.  
  
"I'll give you that one - but it's not like I'm sleeping with him," Chloe retorted, dropping her stockinged feet in his lap.  
  
He looked at them for a moment. "Who are you sleeping with? Not the pool boy," he grinned.  
  
"Not the pool boy. And no one, currently."  
  
"Are these knee-highs?" When she nodded her assent, he slowly slid one hand up her pant leg.  
  
"When was the last time you had sex?" he asked.  
  
Chloe swallowed hard as he gently pulled the stocking off. "Umm, not since Clark."  
  
"Before or after the wedding," he murmured, peeling down the other.  
  
She closed her eyes as he began to rub the heel of one foot. "Before, of course."  
  
"Three years is a long time," Lex said, trailing his fingertips up the soles of her feet.  
  
She shivered. "You're telling me." Without thinking, Chloe crawled over to straddle him. Lex hands slid, heated and firm, beneath her shirt as she rocked against him. Chloe kissed his mouth, welcoming the warmth of his tongue against hers.  
  
"Chloe," he groaned as she increased the motion. "Oh, God this is so - wrong ."  
  
"No, it isn't," she whispered recklessly. Reaching for his pants, she cupped him, squeezing gently.  
  
"It is!" He shoved her away from him, walking out of the room quickly.  
  
Chloe lay on the couch, panting. She had never been so aroused and simultaneously frustrated in her life. It took her ten minutes to calm down sufficiently to get ready to leave. Just as she was reaching for her purse, Lex's butler Enrique appeared.  
  
"Mr. Luthor had a room prepared for you earlier, if you care to stay, Mrs. Luthor."  
  
"It's Sullivan!" Chloe shouted, pushing past guilt and onto the next sentence. "And no, I won't be staying." She picked up her purse and jogged out of the house. In the car, she blasted the first rock album she could find.  
  
She drove home. Metropolis was her home now - and it always would be. Outside the penthouse, she searched through the glove compartment.  
  
Dialing the number she found on the card, Chloe tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Hello, Tony?" She tilted the rearview mirror, smiling her sexiest at the reflection. "I'm sorry to be calling so late . It's Chloe Sullivan . oh good, you do remember me. What are you doing tomorrow for lunch.?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
tbc 


End file.
